Emergency
by xElleCorrupted
Summary: "He wanted to die. Wanted nothing more than to collapse onto the street and hoped to God someone would just run him over. Hit and run. He wanted nothing more." WARNING: Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Emergency

"Get the hell out." The older man ordered. He looked down at the teenager, who was sobbing uncontrollably. When the younger man wouldn't move, the older one snorted and kneeled down to his height. "Did you hear what I said, or should I pronounce it syllable by syllable? Get. Out. Now," he said slowly, as if the other was dysfunctional. "I don't want you. I only used you. Now do you see? Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Finally, Tadase couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed his suitcase, which was already packed by his lover – or _ex_ lover, - and ran. He ran out the apartment and almost tripped down the stairs a few too many times. The tears blurred his eyes. His heart ached as it felt like it was ripped out of his chest. His body felt limp, and he couldn't quite figure out how in the world he was even still standing. The emptiness overpowered his soul. He wanted to die. Wanted nothing more than to collapse onto the street and hoped to God someone would just run him over. Hit and run. He wanted nothing more. No one cared for him and he had no where to go. "I'm old enough," he had told his parents. His parents were completely disapproving of his gay relationship, and felt disobeyed when Tadase had moved out to go live with the other man. "You've dishonored this family! Never come back, do you hear us? You have no home here anymore!" His father had yelled at him as he packed his belongings. His mother cried that foggy morning but her tears didn't stop her from yelling too. "You're dead to us!" she yelled after him, as he stepped out of the home he grew up in and walked to the car awaiting him. "You're dead! Dead!"

After that, Tadase had learned his mother died. She was depressed. Broken down. Wouldn't eat a thing, trying to starve herself to death. Then one day she killed herself in the bedroom, went crazy and banged her head against the wall where Tadase's picture as a child was hung up. When the final hit had killed her and she collapsed, Tadase's picture had fallen as well, shattering beside her. That day was foggy, too.

* * *

The tiny cell phone had only one chance to ring before it was opened and brought to an ear. The dialer had no need to begin the conversation, even if he was the one who called first. Ikuto's breath caught for a moment. "There," he said. "I did it."  
A chuckle was heard from the other line and it made the hairs on Ikuto's back stand. Oh, how he wished that somehow his fist could go through the line and break the dialer's jaw. Yet wishes never came true. They could begin, sure, exactly how you had pictured it. Though in the end they shatter in front of you and vanish all that's around you. That's why Ikuto rarely ever made wishes.  
"Good, good," the raspy voice on the other line complimented.  
"_Good, good_," Ikuto repeated sarcastically. "I did what you asked, so leave him alone. Understood?"

Understood or not, the only reply he received was another chuckle.

Then, the line was hung up from the other end.

* * *

Like it so far?  
I decided to make some sort of "alternative ending" (if you can even call it that) to my "Blood Money" story, which was again; a total, incomplete fail. I mean, I guess you can see this that way; however may it be best not to and just see it as a total new story unrelated to the other. Sure, why not?

I'm already working on a second chapter. I won't say the maximum they'll be however, expect this to be…quite long, yet short enough. As you can see, I enjoy my stories having a sort of "dark mood" feeling to it and I'm definitely applying it to this one. Yes, the "happy-go-lucky" oneshots and stories are oh-so-fun to read (really, they are!) though I wanted to make something new…Hopefully it's worth my time…

Also, please be very patient with this particular story. I'm working on a oneshot at the moment for Hikaru/Kaoru from Ouran Host Club and it's coming out very…delish, if I do say so myself. It'll be quite the entertaining, I hope. Once uploaded, I'll work on the second chapter to this story, Emergency, and then work on a Sebastian/Ciel oneshot.

I'm focusing mostly on oneshots for now because they're so much easier to spend time on…Rather than creating an actual story with many chapters and each chapter written has to be precisely how I expect and want it to be. D'x

Anyways, YES PARAMORE FANS, this was inspired by the song, Emergency. Go check it out, it's amazing, especially with the other version that has Josh screaming…*orgasmic!* [Still can't believe he and his brother (was it?) left the band. Damnit.]

Review, please, and thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

_Losing Sleep_

It had begun to rain. Why did it always rain at the worst, possible moments? Tadase was sitting on an abused bench, his suitcase next to him, his pride long gone. He stared down at his feet, seeming like a statue to the rest of the world. One who a reincarnated Picasso created though left to be unfinished and pretended it wasn't his work at all, hoping some other poor bastard would be claimed at fault for leaving such a mess in the public eye. Tadase's eyes burned though he felt sleepy. He always felt tired whenever he cried. "Sleep in my arms, I don't mind," Ikuto would reassure him, after Tadase had cried over something silly like a movie, or a tragic news story. He would lean from his left to the right, indicating he was tired afterwards. Ikuto would scoop him up in his arms while they sat on the couch, and allowed the smaller teen to sleep in them until the older man's program was over, and he carried him to bed.

Wait, there it comes. Fresh new tears. The thought of such happy moments created another sobbing Tadase. He brought up his legs, resting his head in between his knees while he hugged them. He heard his suitcase fall to the ground, creating a quick yet loud "splash." He wanted, no, _needed_ to sleep. Sleep on the abused bench; as if anyone would mind at all. The rain was minding _him_, though. He stood up after a moment's hesitation and bent down for his suitcase. Once the handle was caught in between his fingers, he stood straight, or at least tried to, and began to walk again. There had to be shelter somewhere, at least a large tree that didn't allow so much rain through. The homeless blonde looked around as he walked, though the combination of tears and raindrops blurred his eyes much more now and before he could wipe them away, he fell into a puddle of mud that had formed, leaking from the park's grass. He lay there, hopeless, and unable to move.

"..ase! dase!"

It was all he heard before he finally closed his eyes, falling into a deep sleep. Fainted or just exhausted, he wouldn't be able to tell.

* * *

Ikuto threw the cell phone harshly against the nearest wall. What had he just done? He knew the only way he could get the blonde safe was if he wasn't around…but thinking it over, it was all a stupid, pointless mistake. He knew Easter had the power to do anything against him, more-as had the power to hurt anyone close to him if they so happen to wake up one morning wanting to, but this was all too much. Far too much.  
He allowed them to manipulate him. Go against all he promised to his lover. Break everything; the close bond they had. It was gone now, the word bond wasn't even in their dictionary anymore and Ikuto was terrified he'd never gain it back.

He sat on the couch, remembering how they'd watch a movie every Friday and as a mischievous person, he would pick out a sappy movie just so Tadase would cry and feel tired. "Ikuto," he would say lazingly as he leaned from left to right, rubbing his right eye. "I'm tired, nya." The _nya_ was added to sentences like this because Ikuto had told him to say it; he couldn't help forcing the blonde, it made him sound too cute.

Ikuto had never cried before. Not for anyone, not for anything. He couldn't, simple as that. He hadn't learned how to. At the moment, he felt a pain of sadness clench his stomach and heart however, even if he wanted to, he couldn't cry. Leaving the phone where it landed, he sat on the couch, burying his hands in his face.  
Tonight, he knew he would be losing sleep.

* * *

Hellooooooo. Erm…So, instead of uploading my Hikaru/Kaoru fanfict [like I was _suppose _to], I had uploaded a confession non-fiction story instead. Sorry about that. I'm revising the oneshot right now and changing a few details, and I shall upload it hopefully later tonight if I don't end up falling asleep on the couch.

In the meantime, enjoy the second chapter to Emergency. I know it's been short, chapter-wise, but the third chapter shall be long and very interesting, I promise. I'll give you a hint; it'll be all about Tadase in the third chapter. Fourth shall be about Ikuto.

Oh, yes. I did say fourth. I've decided, after muuuuuuch consideration (seriously), that this story will be continuous until I find the need to end it. Really, so who knows if I'll end it at six, seven or even ten chapters D:

Ughhhh. Gonna go finish editing the oneshot and start on the third chapter right away! :3

Please Review and Thanks as always!


End file.
